The present invention relates to a receiver-drier (liquid tank) for use in an air conditioning system, particularly in an automotive air conditioning system. This receiver-drier has basic functions of storing the refrigerant, separating gas and liquid, and removing foreign particles (contaminants) and moisture therefrom. A receiver-drier in an automotive air conditioning system is disposed in an engine room, which is densely packed with many parts. Therefore, it is preferable to provide a receiver-drier with small size, light weight and reduced (simplified) tubing.
Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Publication JP-U-5-52665 discloses a receiver-drier having upper and lower chambers divided by a desiccant layer. In the case of this receiver-drier, refrigerant enters into the upper chamber through inlet, then passes through the desiccant layer, and then accumulates in the lower chamber. The accumulated refrigerant is discharged from outlet through an inner central pipe. This receiver-drier has a feature that the refrigerant introduced into the receiver-drier necessarily passes through the desiccant layer.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a receiver-drier capable of providing improvement in air conditioning performance.
According to the present invention, there is provided a receiver-drier for use in an air conditioning system. This receiver-drier comprises:
a lower portion defining a lower chamber in said receiver-drier, said lower portion having an inlet for allowing a refrigerant of said air conditioning system to flow into said lower chamber and an outlet for allowing said refrigerant to flow out of said lower chamber, each of said inlet and said outlet being formed at a bottom of said lower portion;
an upper portion defining an upper chamber in said receiver-drier, said upper chamber being on top of said lower chamber and being charged with a desiccant for removing moisture from said refrigerant; and
a strainer for removing foreign particles from said refrigerant, said strainer being disposed at a position in a flow of said refrigerant from said inlet to said outlet.